Japanese Patent No. 4515704 (Patent Document 1) indicates a novel heterocyclic compound, a production process thereof, and the use thereof as a pharmaceutical agent, and discloses as an example of a typical compound thereof sodium trans-7-oxo-6-(sulfooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo [3.2.1]octane-2-carboxamide (NXL104). Production processes of a specific piperidine derivative as an intermediate are also indicated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-138206 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-539147 (Patent Document 3), while a production process of NXL104 and crystalline forms thereof is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2011/042560 (Patent Document 4).
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 5038509 (Patent Document 5) indicates (2S,5R)-7-oxo-N-(piperidin-4-yl)-6-(sulfooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2-carboxamide (MK7655), while a production process of a specific piperidine derivative and MK7655 is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-207900 (Patent Document 6) and International Publication No. WO 2010/126820 (Patent Document 7).
The inventors of the present invention also disclosed a novel diazabicyclooctane derivative represented by the following Formula (VII) in Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-122603 (Patent Document 8):
[Chemical Formula 1]
(wherein R3 is same as will be subsequently described).